Twilight Princess: What If?
by Triforce03
Summary: We all know that Link wins in the final battle battle of Twilight Princess, but what would have happened if he had lost? What would happen to Zelda? To Midna? To Hyrule?


Author's note: Hello everyone! Before we begin, I thought I'd share some info with you. This is my second fanfiction and it's basically a take on what would have happened if Link had lost the final battle in Twilight Princess. I've been planning this story since last year, so please let me know what you think. I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Without further ado, I present to you Twilight Princess: What If? Chapter 1: The fall of the hero "An impressive-looking blade" said Ganondorf, the king of evil,"but nothing more. Would you hear my desire? To take this foul blade and use it to blot out the light forever." he said, drawing the light sage's sword. Ganondorf then encircled both he and his opponent, Link, in a barrier of light. There was no escape and no assistance. Thunder roared in the distance as the two warriors prepared for their final showdown that would decide Hyrule's fate. The hero locked eyes with the dark lord, pure determination on his face. Link knew a lot was on the line. He could not fail. He had to defeat Ganondorf, for Hyrule, for Zelda...for Midna. Ganondorf started the battle by charging at Link and chancing him, but Link dodged his attack and countered with a back attack, successfully landing a few hits on his opponent. Link followed with a few slashes, but Ganondorf blocked all of them. Link grunted in frustration as the dark lord sneered at him. Ganondorf then followed up with his own sword combo attack, however Link blocked his sword attacks with his mighty Hylian Shield, but he did not see Ganondorf's incoming kick and was knocked down to the ground. Ganondorf then swung his sword down at Link, but Link rolled to the side and avoided his attack. Link got back up to his feet and attempted a forward thrust, but failed when his sword missed by inches. The hero panted and charged at Ganon, but the king of evil sprang up high. Link looked up and saw Ganondorf coming down on top of him. Link blocked the incoming attack, but the force of the blow knocked Link off balance, and Ganondorf followed with a kick to Link's stomach and a blow to his face using the hilt of his sword, knocking Link onto the ground again. "This...isn't...going...well" Link thought to himself as he tried to ignore the throbbing pain on his bruised cheek. "What's the matter, hero? Is that all?If so, I am really disappointed." Ganondorf taunted. Link got up once more and held his shield up in front of him, as he resumed battle with his foe. Ganondorf swung his sword vertically at Link, but the swift boy dodged the attack and followed up with another back slice, only for his attack to fail."Grr...I can't even land a single hit. What am I going to do? I can't give up. I have to win!" Link thought to himself as he desperately defended himself from Ganondorf's sword barrage. Meanwhile, Zelda prayed with all her might for the safety of Link. All she heard from behind the light barrier was the sound of metal clanging against metal and some grunts from both Link and Ganondorf. Zelda continued praying for Link, but she wasn't entirely worried about him. Link was the chosen one. The hero of light, chosen by the goddesses. He had overcome much more fearsome foes at least five times his size. He was even able to defeat the Dark Beast Ganon. This battle was almost a guaranteed victory for Link...or at least that's what Zelda thought, until she heard a certain hero grunt and groan in pain. "No, it can't be. Link can't be losing." Zelda thought to herself. However, there was no denying it. He was losing the battle. Link was not in good body was covered with bruises and blood and his clothing was tattered and torn from Ganon's sword attacks. Link, running out of health and stamina, tried drinking a blue potion, but Ganondorf knocked the bottle out of Link's hands with a swipe of his sword. Link had no energy left, but giving up was not an option."It's...not...over...yet." Link said, struggling to stay on his feet. Ganondorf was starting to feel irritated with Link."Foolish boy. He just doesn't know when he has been beaten." he thought to himself. "I think it's time that I put you out of your misery, hero.". "I'm sorry, Princess. I've failed. I'm sorry, Hyrule. I'm sorry, Midna." Link thought to himself as he awaited his demise. He could fight no more. He had come so far, only to be defeated in the end. He let everyone down. He had failed. And with that, Ganondorf attacked the already-weak Link viciously with one last kick, directly hitting him and sending him crashing into the light barrier. "No...this can't be happening" Zelda thought to herself. She felt the power of the Triforce of Courage diminishing. "LINK!" she yelled out. Ganondorf's light barrier dissapeared and the first thing Zelda and Epona saw was Link dropping the Master Sword, falling to his knees, and finally falling face-down on the ground unconscious. The chosen hero had been defeated. Author's note: Well there it is, the first chapter. By the way, to my people who commented on my other story, letting me know that you like my stories and my ideas, thank you. It really means a lot to know that people actually read my work. Feel free to comment, rate, and all other stuff. I'll try uploading more frequently. 


End file.
